Parte de mim
by LongLiveWerewolves
Summary: As noites de lua cheia ditam o ritmo de vida. Para Remus, mais algumas horas de dor, medo e inconsciência. Para o Lobo, outro momento de liberdade onde reencontra sua dama prateada.


Essa foi a primeira história que eu escrevi depois de anos como Pottermaníaca. Foi feita à muito tempo, e depois de ler e arrumar alguns detalhezinhos, tomei coragem pra publicar.

Songfic/oneshot sem fins lucrativos. A música se chama "Part of Me" do Linkin Park. Todos os personagens e lugares aqui citados pertencem à grande J.K. Rowling. Quem me dera se os marotos fossem meus. xD

* * *

O salão comunal da Grifinória estava, como sempre, lotado e tomado pela algazarra que os alunos geralmente fazem. Afinal era praticamente impossível um lugar ficar calmo e silencioso com a presença de James Potter e Sirius Black. Os dois amigos faziam um verdadeiro show no centro do salão. Desde contar piadas até testar o feitiço _Levicorpus_ nos aluninhos. Peter estava sentado muito próximo a eles, com os olhos miúdos brilhando de admiração enquanto aplaudia com fervor cada manobra fantástica dos Marotos. Apenas duas pessoas não estavam contagiadas pela alegria de todos. Uma delas era uma ruiva, com olhos extremamente verdes que se fixavam nas páginas gastas de um livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas seus olhos não se mexiam, no momento a Monitora tentava se controlar para não mandar todos ficarem quietos. Ela sabia que era inútil, havia acabado de ameaçar James e Sirius com detenções, e tudo que recebeu em resposta foi a famosa risada rouca de Sirius e um "só paramos se você aceitar sair comigo, Lily" de um James que não parava de arrepiar os cabelos. Indignada, a garota saiu de toda aquela balbúrdia e sentou-se no canto mais isolado do Salão Comunal. Mas Lílian Evans, tão ocupada com sua raiva, nem sequer percebeu que o Quarteto Fantástico não estava completo... 

Faltava um deles.

Remus Lupin podia ser encontrado no parapeito de uma das janelas do dormitório masculino. Mesmo com a porta fechada conseguia ouvir as risadas escandalosas de James no andar de baixo, e os gritinhos de "Viva! Viva!" que Peter fazia a cada momento. Mas o Grifinório não estava com espírito para se divertir, e sabia que os amigos também não estavam. Apenas faziam essa zona para desviar as atenções, para ninguém reparar que Lupin não estava sentado estudando na mesa mais próxima á lareira, como ficava todas as noites. Mas essa não era uma noite comum. Em poucas horas a lua cheia apareceria no céu, e os vestígios estavam mais do que claros nas feições do garoto.

O Monstro começava a dar sinal de vida.

_Part of me won't go away  
(Parte de mim não irá embora)  
Everyday reminded how much I hate it  
(Todos os dias lembram o quanto odeio isto)  
Weighted against the consequences  
(Pressionado contra as conseqüências)  
Can't live without it so it's senseless  
(Não poder viver sem isto assim é insensato)_

Soltou um longo suspiro, observando o sol que se punha lentamente, como se sentenciasse mais uma noite de agonia para Remus. Estava com o rosto mais pálido do que o normal, com olheiras profundas que não tinham nada a ver com as noites em claro que passara estudando. Seu corpo estava dolorido, e tinha tantas mudanças de humor que achou mais seguro trancar-se no dormitório até a hora de ir para a Casa dos Gritos. Mesmo com seus 16 anos, Lupin ainda não havia se acostumado com as transformações e, pelo menos uma vez por mês, ficava se perguntando como seria sua vida se não tivesse ido atrás daquela bola, há muitos anos atrás.

_Wanna cut it out of my soul  
(Querer cortar isto de minha alma)  
And just live with a gaping hole  
(E só viver com um buraco largo)  
Take control of my life  
(Leve o controle de minha vida)  
And wash out all the burn taste  
(E lave todo o gosto de queimado)  
I made the problems in the first place  
(Eu fiz os problemas em primeiro lugar)_

Sacudiu a cabeça com força, tentando espantar tais pensamentos. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi piorar sua dor de cabeça. Consultou o relógio e logo saltou do parapeito com uma ligeira careta. Dirigiu-se lentamente até um grande espelho que havia no canto do quarto, vestindo sua capa com o brasão da Grifinória e tirando, um tanto relutante, o seu distintivo de monitor deixando-o sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

_Hang my head low cause it's part of me  
(Pendure minha cabeça para baixo, pois isso é parte de mim)  
You hardly see right next to the heart of me  
(Você apenas vê direito, próximo ao meu coração)  
Hurting me, the routine scar  
(A cicatriz rotineira me machuca)  
New cuts cover where the old ones are  
(Novos cortes cobrem onde estão os velhos)  
And I'm sick of this  
(E estou doente disto)_

Voltou novamente para frente do espelho, e mirou sua própria imagem. Ficou chocado por um momento, ao ver o estado em que se encontrava. Mas logo foi tomado por uma desolação. Para onde quer que fosse sempre iria levar esse monstro consigo, mesmo que sem ser fisicamente. Era possível notá-lo ali, no brilho dos olhos amendoados, espreitando.

_I can't stand the sandpaper thoughts that grate on my sanity  
(Eu não posso resistir aos pensamentos ásperos que se classificam em minha sanidade)  
I rather not even be then the man that's staring in the mirror trough me  
(Então eu preferia não ser o homem que está olhando no espelho através de mim)  
Stop just what's killing me  
(Apenas pare o que está me matando)_

Ficou observando o próprio reflexo por mais alguns segundos. Foi então que sentiu uma dor aguda que varreu todo o corpo cansado. Apoiou-se na parede, ficando tão próximo do espelho que apenas enxergava um borrão de cores. Sentiu a dor se intensificar, fechando os olhos instintivamente. Estava quase na hora. Precisava ir para a Casa dos Gritos.

Mas não conseguia sair do lugar.

_I feel it everyday  
(Eu sinto isso todos os dias)  
I feel I made my way  
(Eu sinto que moldei o meu jeito)  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
(Eu sinto isto inchar por dentro, inchar por dentro)  
Swallowing me  
(Me engolindo)_

E da mesma forma repentina que a dor começou, parou. O garoto respirou em grandes arquejos, como se tivesse corrido uma grande distância. Encostou-se na parede, e foi escorregando lentamente, até cair sentado no chão. Acabou adormecendo, mas em vez de ter sonhos ruins, que sempre vinham juntamente com a lua, Lupin visualizou-se aos sete anos, brincando no grande gramado de sua casa. Não havia dor nem sofrimento...Será que toda sua maldição fora apenas um sonho ruim?

_How can it be frightening if you've never felt it  
(Como isso pode ser assustador se você nunca sentiu isso)  
Once it's been dealt with you feel like you've been touched by something angelic  
(Uma vez isto conduziu você, sentindo como se fosse tocado por algo angelical)  
And then melted down into a pool of peace  
(E então derreteu em uma piscina de paz)_

Mas foi puxado para a realidade mais cedo do que pretendia. Peter escancarava a porta e vinha esbaforido, correndo em direção à Lupin, mas parando no meio do caminho, como se temesse se aproximar muito.

- M-moony...James e Sirius me mandaram aqui...falaram que está quase na hora e...e é melhor você ir indo... - falou tudo muito rápido, sendo possível perceber que a vontade dele era sair correndo para longe do amigo - Precisa de ajuda? Eu posso chamá-los e...

- Não precisa Wormtail, eu estou bem, obrigado... Só peça para fazerem alguma distração, para que eu possa passar – Assim que Peter estava saindo, Lupin completou apressadamente – Mas nada que machuque os alunos!

Passado alguns minutos, é possível ouvir um grande estouro, seguido por uma explosão de risadas. Percebendo que era sua deixa, Remus jogou a mochila sobre os ombros. Descia rapidamente as escadas, podendo ver pela confusão que havia sido estourado uma caixa de fogos do doutor Filibusteiro, que brilham, mas não queimam. O Lupino estava quase chegando ao quadro da mulher gorda, quando escutou uma voz familiar o chamando.

A última que ele gostaria de ouvir no momento.

- Remus! Remus! Espera! - Era Lílian. Ela vinha correndo com o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em mãos. Será que queria tirar alguma dúvida? - Eu...Eu preciso falar com você... - mas sobre o que ela queria falar, Lupin nunca chegou a saber. Nesse momento James apareceu no meio dos dois, passando uma das mãos pelo ombro da menina - Venha meu anjo ruivo... venha ver os fogos...- o garoto deu uma piscadela para Lupin, e saiu arrastando Lílian pela multidão, sem dar oportunidade para ela falar nada.

--

Depois de alguns atalhos tomados, Lupin finalmente chegou ao jardim. Estava totalmente vazio, e extremamente escuro. Aproximou-se do salgueiro lutador, e procurava um galho para apertar o nó no tronco da árvore quando uma luz chamou sua atenção. Vinha do castelo, e mesmo sendo no último andar era possível distinguir a silhueta de uma pessoa. Alguém o observava. Tomado pelo pânico, apertou o nó no tronco e desapareceu pela passagem, sem ter tempo de notar o brilho dos oclinhos de meia lua, muito menos a Fênix empoleirada em uma cadeira próxima a janela.

Entrou solitário na Casa dos Gritos. James, Sirius e Peter sempre demoravam um pouco para chegar, assim não atrairiam tantas suspeitas. O garoto soltou um longo suspiro ao olhar o estado em que se encontrava a Casa, palco de seu pior pesadelo, confidente de seu maior segredo. Tirou a mochila que carregava e a escondeu dentro do piano parcialmente destruído. Pelo menos teria vestes inteiras pela manhã. Logo depois consultou o relógio, em pouco tempo a Lua apareceria no céu, mas para Lupin isso nem era mais necessário, podia senti-la por ali, observando imponente seu fiel escravo.

_Cease to be the animal you used to be  
(Deixe de ser o animal que você costumava ser)  
Remove the broken parts you know were wrong  
(Remova as partes quebradas que você sabe que estavam erradas)  
And feel the karma when the problem's all gone  
(E sinta a calma quando o problema tiver ido totalmente)  
And then you start to see another piece of yourself that you can't let be  
(E então você começará a ver outro pedaço de si que não poderá deixar ir)_

Ele subiu as escadas, achava mais seguro se transformar no quarto afinal as chances de escapar da casa eram menores. Fechou a porta logo ao passar, sentando-se na única cama cheia de calombos com uma sutil careta de dor. Sentia que seus ossos latejavam em protesto, e seus músculos se recusavam a obedecer a qualquer ordem. Ele duvidava que teria forças para levantar dali. Por mais que quisesse sair correndo, acabou se dando por vencido e deitando-se na cama, se encolhendo e tentando se aquecer, tentando agarrar com todas as suas forças a esperança de que talvez não houvesse nenhuma lua, talvez fosse realmente tudo um sonho. Mas foi então que ela surgiu, como um lembrete de sua maldição, de que para sempre teria que temer a noite, temer o luar.

_And that reason will last fight to free yourself  
(Recordações da última briga para se libertar)  
Take it to the depths of the bottom of the well  
(Leve isso às profundides do fundo do bem)  
And now you know you can choose to lose the part in your heart  
(E agora você sabe que pode escolher perder parte de seu coração)  
Where your insides bruise  
(Onde há sua contusão interior_)

O quarto foi iluminado fracamente por entre as frestas das tábuas, mas isso foi o suficiente. O corpo do garoto tremia descontroladamente, enquanto ele mordia um pedaço de sua capa com toda força. Em sua cabeça flashes passavam rapidamente. Um garotinho corria pelo mato à procura de uma bola perdida...ele conhecia aquele rosto...era o seu eu mais jovem, com exatos sete anos. Ele não achava a bola, mas precisava achar, fora presente de seus pais... e de maneira alguma queria decepcioná-los. Só que a busca se tornava mais difícil a cada momento, já era noite e não havia nenhuma iluminação, apenas a da lua...da _lua cheia. _Depois de muito procurar, o garotinho avista a bola ao longe. Estava quase chegando quando sente algo chocar-se contra seu corpo, ele bateu contra uma árvore e ao erguer os olhos ele viu...Enorme, quase dois metros de altura, Fenrir Greyback em sua forma mais monstruosa erguia o pequeno Lupin pelo pescoço, batendo as costas do garoto com estrondo contra a árvore. Tomado pelo pânico, o garoto não conseguia se livrar por mais que tentasse, e foi então que sentiu a dor, a dor que superava tudo que já havia sentido antes...

_You can live if you're willing to  
(Você pode viver se estiver disposto)  
Put a stop to just what's killing you  
(Só coloque um fim no que está te matando)_

Ele solta um grito, os flashes se tornam mais rápidos e o grito ficava cada vez mais alto na mente de Remus, até que os gritos do garotinho se mesclam com o dele, que se contorcia na cama, sentindo como se estivessem tentando arrancar algo de dentro dele á força...Era o monstro que começava a sair. Sentia os pêlos forçando sua saída por cada poro de sua pele, acaba caindo no chão de costas, enquanto seus frágeis ossos aumentavam de tamanho dolorosamente e seus pés e mãos eram substituídos por patas, e delas iam surgindo de forma lenta, afiadas garras.

_I feel it everyday  
(Eu sinto isso todos os dias)  
I feel I made my way  
(Eu sinto que moldei o meu jeito)  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
(Eu sinto isto inchar por dentro, inchar por dentro)  
Swallowing me  
(Me engolindo)_

"Vamos...acabe logo com isso...acabe com essa tortura...acabe com a minha consciência" - Era tudo o que Lupin pensava com o pouco que lhe restava de lucidez. A dor era maior do que a vontade de lutar, apenas desejava que tudo acabasse.

A morte com certeza era menos agonizante que aquilo.

_Alive in me, inside of me, a part of me screams away silently  
(Vivo em mim, dentro de mim, uma parte de mim grita afora. Silenciosamente.)  
This part of me won't go away, part of me won't go away  
(Esta parte de mim não irá embora, parte de mim não irá embora)_

Foi então que ouviu o barulho da porta ecoando por todo o casebre. Cascos seguidos por um latido rouco. Reunindo todas as forças, abriu os olhos que já estavam totalmente amarelos. E ali estavam o Cervo, o Cão e o Rato. Seus fiéis amigos haviam chegado. Ele não estava mais sozinho. Conseguiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso, e dizer em uma voz totalmente diferente, rouca, rasa e falha:

- Vocês...estão...atrasados.

Um autêntico Maroto sempre mantém o bom humor. Seja qual for a situação.

_Everywhere I look around I see how everyone aught to be  
(Todo lugar eu olho ao redor. __Eu vejo como tudo pode ser qualquer coisa)  
Everytime I see myself I see there's always something wrong with me  
(Toda vez que eu me vejo, há sempre algo errado comigo)_

Mas o tempo havia acabado. Os raios de luar iluminavam com mais intensidade o quarto. Lupin sacudia a cabeça enquanto sua mandíbula se alongava. Tentou soltar outro grito de dor. Mas lobos não gritam. O Lobisomem se ergueu do chão, apoiando-se nas duas patas traseiras e se esgueirando até uma das janelas mais próximas. Mesmo tendo a vista do vilarejo oculta pelas tábuas, ele ainda conseguia visualizar a sua dama brilhando solitária no céu e, num ato de reverência, soltou um longo uivo, indicando que a transformação se completara.

_I feel it everyday  
(Eu sinto isso todos os dias)  
I feel I made my way  
(Eu sinto que moldei o meu jeito)  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
(Eu sinto isto inchar por dentro, inchar por dentro)  
Swallowing me  
(Me engolindo)_

* * *

É isso. Eu iria gostar muito se vocês comentassem. Estou começando a fazer uma fic bem mais longa dos Marotos, e a opinião de vocês é indispensável. 

Quanto à tradução da música, deve ter alguns erros, que eu na certa deixei escapar. Desculpem por isso. '


End file.
